An Unexpected Reunion
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction.) When Scootaloo accidentally stays out past her curfew, her mom (Dizzy Twister) comes to get her. And when she does, she finds out Scootaloo's been hanging with Rainbow Dash's parents, one of whom she used to know. And soon, Scootaloo will learn why that is so.


It was late into the evening on your typical Spring day, and up in Cloudsdale, Scootaloo was enjoying herself with yet another visit to Rainbow Dash's parents. Ever since she'd met them several months back, Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles had become like a second family to the filly, and it was soon no surprise to anyone that she spent much of her free time hanging out with the two pegasi.

Scootaloo was now running around the front lawn of Bow and Windy's estate, while the two elder pegasi were playfully chasing after her in a game of tag.

"Can't catch me!" Scootaloo taunted with a laugh, even as she kept on running.

"Oh yes we can!" Bow playfully teased back.

"You can't outrun us forever, Scootaloo!" Windy added with a chuckle. "It's two against one, and we could keep doing this all day."

Scootaloo only laughed and taunted again. "Yeah right, you guys are so slow! But I could keep running forever!" As she continued her happy romp across the cloud lawn (taking care not to make too much of a mess, Bow had just mowed the lawn this morning before Scootaloo came over) though, a nagging feeling lingered in the back of her mind. A feeling that she was forgetting something. But what that something was, the filly hadn't a clue about. Whatever it was, it probably wasn't important or else she would've remembered it by now.

This momentary distraction _did_ have a consequence though. As a result of dwelling on it, Scootaloo didn't notice when Bow and Windy split up. Scootaloo stopped just before she would've run into Bow's waiting hooves, but as soon as she turned to run the other direction, Windy was there to catch her. "Tag, you're it again, Scootaloo!" She playfully proclaimed, and then she, Scootaloo, and Bow, all fell into fits of laughter as they lay on the clouds and basked in the sun's setting glow.

All of a sudden, realization hit Scootaloo square in the face! How could she have forgotten?! Rising to her hooves, Scootaloo exclaimed! "Oh my gosh, it's almost sundown! I'm supposed to be home by now! I've gotta get home before my parents find out, or I'm gonna be in so much trouble!"

"Too late for that, my little pony." A familiar voice cried out in a stern tone of voice. The owner of which soon revealed itself as a pegasus mare of moderate stature with an amber coat. She had a curly mane and tail that were pink (with pale raspberry highlights in the mane), rose colored eyes, and a cutie mark depicting three tornadoes.

Scootaloo recognized this mare at once. It was her mother, Dizzy Twister. And if there was one thing her mother was always strict about, it was her daughter's curfew. Gulping, Scootaloo rushed straight up to her female parent and pleaded with her! "I'm so so so sorry, Mom, honest! Please, don't be mad at me! I didn't mean to stay out so late!"

"And yet you did, Scootaloo," Dizzy remarked, her stern gaze not letting up even for a second. "Imagine my worry when you didn't come home at your designated time. I had no idea where you were or even if you were okay. I was scared half to death at the thought that something might have happened to you."

"W-well, you can totally stop worrying now, right?" Scootaloo hastily replied to her mom. "I-I mean, I'm perfectly fine."

"I can see that, and I'm very relieved that is the case," Dizzy nodded even though her tone of voice didn't change. "But the fact of the matter is, your father and I set your curfew time for what we thought was reasonable, and you gave your word that we wouldn't need to remind you of it every day. The deal was, you'd be home by sundown at the latest unless you were staying the night at a friend's house."

"Or with Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty," Scootaloo added. "Whenever they're not foalsitting me because you and Dad are out of town that is, which seems to be a lot lately."

Dizzy just sighed. "We can discuss that later, my little pony. For now though, you're coming home with me. And if you cooperate, your father won't have to know about this, because I can imagine he'll be far less forgiving with your punishment than I will be."

But just then, Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles approached, Bow opting to speak first. "Uh, hello Mrs... uh..."

"Twister, Dizzy Twister," Dizzy greeted in response, as her eyes drifted from Bow to Windy. Upon seeing Windy, something clicked inside of Dizzy's mind. "Wait a minute, are you who I think you are?!" She asked Windy, suddenly stricken with a sense of awe!

Windy cautiously nodded. "I believe so. It's been years, but I still recognize that mane of yours, even if you've stopped wearing it in that adorable ponytail. It's been quite a long time, Dizzy."

"Indeed it has," Dizzy replied. "The last I remember hearing of you, was when you announced your retirement from teaching. But that was years ago, and I regrettably couldn't attend, I was under the weather. It's a pleasure to finally see you again, Ms. Whistles. Or I guess Windy will do."

"Either one works fine with me, though I haven't really gone by the names of 'Ms. Whistles' for many years," Windy chuckled. "Not even my husband calls me that. Speaking of which, Dizzy, I'd like you to meet my husband."

Bow exchanged wing shakes with Dizzy. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Scootaloo's talked about you quite a bit. Name's Bow Hothoof." He greeted.

"Dizzy Twister, delighted to meet you, Bow Hothoof," Dizzy smiled. "I must say, you're quite lucky to have Windy Whistles for a wife. I swear, as a filly, it was like she was Celestia's sun if it were a pony. Always with a smile on her face that was big enough and bright enough to light up an entire room."

Scootaloo found herself a loss for words, at least for a moment. It didn't take long for her to find the ones she wanted to use! "Wait a minute!" She gasped, as her mouth began to drop open! "Mom, you used to know Rainbow Dash's mother?!"

Dizzy nodded again. "Well, yes and no, my little future Wonderbolt. Windy Whistles and I go way back, but I never knew her as the mother of your honorary big sister, Rainbow Dash."

"And I certainly never knew your actual mother was one of my finest students," Windy explained to Scootaloo. "Did I ever tell you that I used to be a teacher?"

"Wait? You taught? But when? I thought you were retired?" Scootaloo asked, spouting off questions a mile a minute.

"Once I married Bow and had Rainbow Dash, I decided to retire from teaching," Windy told Scootaloo. "But before all of that, I used to teach elementary school in Cloudsdale quite often."

"And, it just so happened, that from first grade all the way up until fifth grade, Windy here was my teacher," Dizzy added with a smile. "Though technically, back then she'd always go by 'Ms. Whistles', she never seemed to like it whenever any of her students called her Windy."

"Except for you, Dizzy," Windy replied, fondly recalling memories from long ago. "Somehow, with you, I wasn't bothered so much by it. You may not always have been at the top of my classes, but I remember you were an exceptionally gifted student. Not always the first to arrive, or the one who aced every test, but the one who seemed the most eager to learn, and always the last to leave the classroom. In fact, I remember the first time I met you." And that scene began to play in her mind like an old movie.

* * *

Having been a teacher for many years now, Windy always looked forward to the first day of each new school year. It gave her a chance to get know her students, both old and new. And the routine for the day was practically second nature to her at this point. First item of the day was roll call, which began once the bell rang to signal the start of class.

Just as the bell finished chiming and Windy was preparing to begin taking attendance, the classroom door was flung open and into the room trotted a pegasus filly with an amber coat. Her mane and tail were pink (with her mane sporting pale raspberry highlights), the former of which was tied up in the most adorable ponytail Windy had ever seen. And this made it easy to see the filly's rose colored eyes, which seemed to be filled with worry. "S-sorry I'm late!" She panted in apology, a little too loudly.

But while the rest of the class either payed the newcomer no mind, or just glared at her, Windy just smiled and said in a warm tone. "Nonsense, deary, you're right on time. I haven't taken attendance yet," Then, motioning a wing towards the row of desks, she advised. "Please, take a seat in whatever open desk you can find," The filly did so, which gave Windy the chance she needed to pick up a piece of chalk and write her name on the nearby blackboard. "My name is Windy Whistles, but you call me Ms. Windy," She introduced herself to the class. "And although I'm your teacher, I'd also like to be your friend. So, to that end, I'm going to proceed with attendance. And when I call your name, please raise your hoof and say 'here' or 'present'. And if you have a nickname you prefer to go by, please let me know."

Roll call proceeded without fanfare, as Windy scrolled down the list of names. That was, until she reached the first D lettered name on her list (Windy preferred to go in alphabetical order, it made things easier). "Dizzy?" She called as she scanned the rows of desks a short distance away from her.

Suddenly, an amber colored hoof shot up, and the ponytailed pegasus filly from earlier sheepishly called. "H-here."

Windy didn't acknowledge Dizzy's reluctance in replying, but as a teacher she could sense when a student was nervous or uncomfortable. This kind of thing always happened to at least one student in her classes. " _She must have the first day jitters,_ " She thought to herself. " _I'll just make sure to catch her on the way out, and give her a quick talk._ " Then she went back to taking attendance, and the rest of the school day passed uneventfully.

When the bell rang later that day to signal the end of class, all the students were quick to get up and leave, all of them laughing, giggling, and chattering among themselves. All except for Dizzy that is, who just slowly got up from her desk and made her way towards the classroom door. Before she reached it though, she was stopped by a wing from Windy.

"Feeling a little nervous today, Dizzy?" Windy innocently asked.

"W-well, maybe... j-just a little." Dizzy stuttered.

Windy smiled, pulling the filly in close for a wing hug. "It's alright, this is a perfectly natural sort of thing. Lots of students feel nervous on their first day. You'll get over it eventually."

"But, I'm new here, I don't know anypony." Dizzy confessed.

Windy's smile grew brighter. "Well, you know me."

"But, you're just my teacher." Dizzy weakly replied.

"I also said I wanted to be your friend," Windy explained in a soft, cooing voice. "But do you want _me_ to be _your_ friend?"

For a moment, Dizzy was silent. But then, she looked up at Windy and reluctantly told her. "I... guess so. I really want friends, but I'm so shy, and this classroom is so big."

Windy just winked at Dizzy, and reassured the filly. "Don't you worry, I can help with that. I've got plenty of activities and assignments that'll help to break up the size of the class. Plus, you can always make friends during recess."

* * *

"At first I thought it was weird to have my teacher as my friend," Dizzy commented to Scootaloo, as Windy's flashback ended. "But after I started to make friends on my own, the feeling faded. Pretty soon, I looked forward to every day of school, just to see Windy's cheerful face."

Windy just blushed. "It warmed my heart that you and I stayed so close, Dizzy," She replied. "Once you came out of your shell, you were truly a student like no other. And you always volunteered to help me out after class, even when nopony else would."

"I remember how some of my classmates called me a 'teacher's pet'," Dizzy laughed. "But I didn't care. Spending time with Windy made even the most mundane of things worth while."

Scootaloo found herself becoming more and more fascinated by the moment. "How come you never told me about any of this before, Mom?" She asked, as her eyes were all aglow with amazement.

"I didn't think you'd be so interested, Scootaloo," Dizzy commented, scratching the back of her neck with a hoof. "Had I known, I would've told you much sooner. But now, we really should be going, it's starting to get late."

But Scootaloo was too excited to let this opportunity slip by! There was so much more she wanted to know! "What other stories do you have about you and my mom when you were teaching?!" She asked Windy.

"Scootaloo, I'm sure Windy will gladly tell you the next time you see her. Now come on, we need to go. I don't want your father coming home to find neither of us are there." Dizzy urged.

However, Windy interrupted. "Oh, I think Scootaloo's got enough time for another story or two. I remember my reaction to her first day in my second grade class. The last time I'd seen her, she was still a blank flank. And I had no idea that it would be the last time I'd see her as such." And she began to recall that fateful memory that she could still remember clear as day.

* * *

For Windy, Summer was a season of partial relaxation and partial planning for the next school year. Occasionally, she might see of her students while she was out and about in town. And if they spotted her, they might briefly say hi to her before they went off to go do whatever they'd previously been doing.

Eventually, the Summer break period ended, and school began anew. This year, Windy had been assigned to teach the second grade, which just so happened to be her specialty. Second graders always thought they knew what to expect from school after their first year, but they soon found that with a new grade level, came new challenges.

Having already looked over the attendance sheet prior to the start of class, it warmed Windy's heart to see that some of the same students she'd met in the first grade, would now be in her second grade class. And when those students arrived and recognized Windy, her bright smile grew bigger and bigger.

However, when Dizzy entered the classroom, Windy had to blink and rub her eyes to be sure she wasn't seeing things. It was the same Dizzy she knew from the first grade, that unmistakable amber coat and rose colored eyes confirmed it. And she still wore her mane in that adorable ponytail. But on the filly's flank, where there had once been nothing, was now a trio of tornadoes.

Dizzy seemed unaware of the stares she was getting, she merely took her seat at a desk in the second row from the blackboard. She was ready to learn, and was thrilled to have Ms. Windy as her teacher again. It wasn't until she'd sat down at her desk and fixed her eyes on the blackboard, that she finally took notice. "What? Why are you all looking at me? Do I have something on my face?" Dizzy innocently asked.

A random colt in the room broke the silence. "You're not a blank flank anymore, Dizzy. How did you get such a cutie mark?"

"Oh, these?" Dizzy replied, staring at the three tornadoes on her flank. "I was merely having a contest with Sugar Twist, we were trying to see who could make the biggest tornado possible. I beat her, but I kind of overdid it, I made mine too big. They had to call in the weather team to break it up. It was worth it though, to see the look on Sugar Twist's face. And now I can do more than just make tornadoes, my parents tell me I'm a really fast flyer. In fact, they say I might just be the first pony to do the impossible and pull off a 'Sonic Rainboom', whatever that is."

Everypony in the classroom was amazed, but none were more amazed than Windy. This was certainly not the same shy little filly she'd met a year ago. In the blink of an eye, it seemed like Dizzy's entire personality had changed.

But Windy soon discovered that Dizzy still had her cheerfulness. She still was the last to leave the classroom that day, so she could have a chance to talk one on one with Windy. And once alone, the filly told her teacher. "Summer was fun, but I missed seeing your face everyday. I'm so glad you're my teacher again, Ms. Windy."

* * *

"I always thought the 'Sonic Rainboom' was just an old mare's tale," Dizzy commented to Windy in the present, as the second flashback ended. "I still couldn't believe it when they started talking about how Rainbow Dash was the one who pulled it off, twice."

"She's done it more than twice!" Bow proudly boasted! "Our little Dashie thrives off of making the impossible possible! After all, she has my mane!"

"And _my_ cuteness," Windy added. "Oh, she'll deny it, but when she was younger she was so adorable and full of energy. In fact, I daresay, she was like you when you were her age, Dizzy. That's part of the reason why I retired from teaching, I just couldn't bare to be away from such an adorable pony for so long."

Bow then chimed in. "Windy's retirement made me have to work double-shifts at the weather factory for years, but it was worth it every time I came home, and Rainbow Dash would come running out to greet me."

"Scootaloo likes to do that all the time whenever her father comes home," Dizzy giggled, even as Scootaloo blushed. "Speaking of which, we really should be leaving. No need to make Quick worry."

"But wait a minute!" Scootaloo protested to her mom. "If you and Rainbow Dash's mom were so close when she was your teacher, why did you not stay in contact afterwards? Shouldn't you two have been like best friends forever or something?"

Dizzy and Windy exchanged glances, before Windy explained with a sigh. "Dizzy and her family ended up moving away, and not to Ponyville or anywhere like that. They moved all the way to Baltimare. In fact, I remember when Dizzy broke the news to me," She reluctantly began to recall the unpleasant memory, as she added. "That was one of the saddest days of my life."

* * *

It was graduation day for Windy's fifth grade class. It was always a bittersweet day for the young teacher, to see all her students stroll across the podium and say their final goodbyes before they went on to various middle schools. If she was lucky, they'd remember her during class reunions whenever they were held (which was not very often). Or sometimes, years down the road, they would have foals of their own that would end in her class.

But today, fate was to strike a cruel blow for Windy when she least expected it.

It was just before the graduation ceremonies were to begin, and Windy was conducting a final roll call to make sure all her students were present and accounted for. It was then that she noticed a sobbing Dizzy near the front of the row. Her teacher's instincts taking over, Windy immediately rushed to the filly's side in the hopes of comforting her. "What's wrong, Dizzy?" She innocently asked with her signature bright smile.

"I'm leaving." Dizzy weakly replied in between sobs.

"Yes, I know, you're no longer going to be in my classes. But I don't teach middle school or high school, Dizzy, elementary school is my specialty," Windy spoke in a comforting tone. "But I'm sure we'll still see each other in Cloudsdale from time to time. We could even write letters to each other if you want, that way we can stay in touch."

Dizzy shook her head. "No, I'm not gonna be around. My parents told me that we're leaving Cloudsdale, maybe forever," And in a quiet, sorrow filled tone, the filly explained. "The company my parents work for is moving to Baltimare, and they have to move too or else they lose their jobs. It's so unfair, I don't want to leave all my friends behind!"

The shock of the announcement hit Windy right in the heart, and made her feel as if she'd been stabbed! "W-well," She spoke, after trying to regain her composure. "We could still try to write each other letters. I'd love to hear all about your experiences in Baltimare, I hear it's a lovely place actually."

"Not as lovely as Cloudsdale, I'm gonna miss it! And I'm gonna miss you as well, Ms. Windy! You're the best teacher ever!" Dizzy replied, leaping into Windy's chest and nuzzling her tightly. "I wish I didn't have to go! I wish I could stay here in Cloudsdale and take your classes year after year!"

"But you can't, Dizzy," Windy commented, trying her best not to cry. "You can't stay, anymore than you can stop Celestia's sun from setting. But just because we have to say goodbye, doesn't mean it has to be forever. Someday, maybe tomorrow, maybe a month from now, or maybe even years down the road, we'll meet again." In the back of her mind, Windy knew that this was wishful thinking, she had no way of knowing what the future would hold. But she knew she had to say something to sooth her crying young charge.

Dizzy looked up, her sobs slowly fading. "Do you mean it?" She asked Windy.

Windy forced herself to nod. "Of course I do, Dizzy. Now come on, dry those tears. You don't want everypony to see you upset on your graduation day. Do you?"

"No ma'am!" Dizzy firmly replied.

* * *

When the flashback ended, Dizzy was quick to comment. "I meant to stay in touch with you, Windy. But between settling into a new house, and not knowing where in Cloudsdale you lived, it was hard to find the time to write a letter. Especially when I didn't know if it would ever be delivered. And you can't imagine how much it grieved me when I finally moved back to Cloudsdale as a young adult, only to find out that you'd retired."

"Well, at least now we've finally been reunited," Windy cheerfully commented, as she and Dizzy shared a hug. "All thanks to Scootaloo here."

Scootaloo beamed as she imagined a halo appearing over her head.

"You know, I get the funny feeling we should've known each other, Dizzy," Bow commented, putting a hoof to his chin. "I didn't retire from the weather factory until just after Rainbow Dash got her cutie mark. And I made it a habit to get to know as many of my fellow factory workers as I could."

"I guess we just never worked the same shifts, or the same positions," Dizzy concluded. "It took me almost a whole year just to move up from working the midnight shift. These days, I usually have a desk job, and even then I only tend to get called into work for emergencies or meetings."

"Whatever the case may be, I'm glad we finally got to meet," Bow replied in a friendly tone. "Any friend of Windy's is a friend of mine. Feel free to stop by sometime, and if you two wanna have a girl's night out, I won't stop you."

"As tempting as that may sound, I'll have to speak with my husband before I make any arrangements," Dizzy called back, as she then clapped her hooves. "Now come on, Scootaloo. It's getting quite late, we really must be going if we want to be home before dark."

Scootaloo sighed, but she knew it was no use arguing with her mom. "Okay," But before she trotted over to her female parent, she made sure to thanks and goodbye to Bow and Windy for letting her hang out with them. As Scootaloo then followed her mom home a short time later (since her daughter couldn't fly yet, Dizzy had borrowed a hot air balloon to take them home), she asked. "So, since I re-introduced you to an old friend and teacher, who just so happens to also be Rainbow Dash's awesome mom, does that mean I'm not in trouble for unintentionally staying out past my curfew?"

Dizzy laughed, and stroked her daughter's mane with a hoof. "I'm afraid not, my little pony. Intentional or not, you still violated your curfew, and for that you must be punished. After all, what would be the point of having a curfew if I didn't enforce it?"

"Aw man!" Scootaloo pouted, folding her hooves across her chest.

"But," Dizzy added. "I suppose I _could_ see about only grounding you for tomorrow, as opposed to the entire weekend. Just so long as you promise to tell me the next time you decide you want to hang out with Rainbow Dash's parents, and when I can expect you home by. And if you cooperate, maybe I won't tell your father about this. How does that sound?"

"I guess that works." Scootaloo sighed. A partial victory was better than no victory at all.


End file.
